Biru Langit dan Biru Laut
by Veela Most
Summary: Definisi antara warna biru langit dengan biru laut sangatlah berbeda. Namun akibat kelalaiannya, Sasuke tenggelam dalam keobsesifannya. N.S or S.N is up to you. Shounen-ai, please RnR.


Tangan pucat itu membuka tirai putih yang menjadi penutup jendela kamar apartemennya, membiarkan cahaya hangat matahari masuk bebas menerobos ke dalamnya. Dia menyisir pelan rambut raven miliknya yang berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke luar jendela, memandang langit biru cerah yang terpampang di sana. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut ke langit itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Alternative Reality, typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Biru Langit dan Biru Laut**

**By : Arisa Kiss**

**Special request for Ana-Ryhan**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Dua jam berlalu sejak Sasuke duduk di depan televisi di kamarnya. Dia menyaksikan sebuah animasi buatannya sendiri. Animasi itu menampilkan sebuah langit biru cerah yang di dalamnya terdapat duplikat animasi sosok mirip dirinya yang tengah terbang bebas meliuk-liuk di langit biru cerah tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum senang . Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia bisa menyelesaikan animasi buatannya yang berdurasi lima menit. Walaupun hanya berdurasi pendek, Sasuke menontonnya hingga berkali-kali, mungkin sudah ke seratus kalinya setelah satu jam terlewati. Dia tidak bosan, dia tidak jenuh, tidak akan pernah merasa seperti itu. Karena ini lahir dari obsesinya terhadap langit biru. Langit biru cerah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada keindahan sepasang bola mata sapphire, langit biru cerah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada senyum hangatnya, dan langit biru cerah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang amat dirindukannya.

Naruto…

Sosok yang saat ini telah beristirahat dengan tenang di gundukan tanah di bawah batu nisan.

Terdengar oleh gendang telinganya suara deritan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi tegap yang hampir menyerupai Sasuke, hanya saja sosok itu memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dan terikat rapi di punggungnya. Sosok itu menggenggam sekantong buah tomat segar yang kemungkinan sebagai bingkisannya untuk datang ke apartemen Sasuke. Kemudian sosok itu melenggang masuk dan duduk di sofa di mana Sasuke sekarang duduk.

Sasuke memandang sosok itu—Itachi, yang juga sebagai kakak kandungannya—melalui sudut matanya. Seketika Sasuke mematikan televisinya dan beranjak dari sofa yang baru saja didudukinya ke sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di samping jendela apartemennya. Dia menduduki kursi kayu itu seraya bertopang dagu, memandang apa saja yang berada di luar jendela selain Itachi dengan pandangan jengah—yang sebenarnya adalah artian dari kebosanannya menghadapi Itachi.

"Berapa kalipun kau ke sini, berapa kalipun kau berusaha untuk membujukku, aku tetap dengan keputusanku. Aku tak akan kembali ke perusahaan itu, dan aku tak akan kembali ke rumah," ucap Sasuke bosan. Memang sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke berkata demikian, tetapi tak membuat Itachi merasa jera.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas, merasa lelah dengan kekeraskepalaan adiknya. "Harus dengan cara yang bagaimana lagi agar aku bisa membawamu kembali, Sasuke? Ayah dan Ibu merindukanmu," Itachi mengurut kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening dengan telapak tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Omong kosong."

"Sasuke—"

"Yang Ayah dan Ibu inginkan adalah Aniki, bukan aku."

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu, itu tidak benar."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin mendaratkan kepala Itachi ke dinding setelah mendengar perkataannya. Ia merasa jengkel dengan Itachi yang bersikap seolah-olah dirinya tak melakukan sebuah kesalahan. "Aniki, bukalah matamu. Yang Ayah dan Ibu inginkan untuk meneruskan perusahaan adalah Aniki."

"Yang sebenarnya harus membuka mata adalah kau, Sasuke."

Sejenak, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari luar jendela ke tempat Itachi sekarang berada, dia memandang sinis ke arahnya. "Aku membencimu, Aniki. Dan aku juga membenci semua yang ada di keluarga Uchiha."

Sontak Itachi terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya… Aku membenci kalian semua," Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Hanya karena aku mencintai lelaki dan memilih untuk tinggal bersamanya dan membuang nama belakangku, kalian tega membunuh Naruto."

Itachi mendadak merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia merasa tergagap. "Kau salah paham, Sasuke."

"Salah paham? Dengan berkedok kalian menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran dan bersandiwara merancang sebuah alibi perampokan lalu kalian sebut salah paham?" suara Sasuke makin meninggi, "Aku tahu Aniki yang merancang pembunuhan itu, dan aku tahu Aniki lah yang membuat para polisi brengsek itu bungkam! "

Sasuke berusaha keras menyembunyikan gemerutukan rahangnya, berusaha meminimalisir gejolak perih yang mendera hatinya tiap dia mengingat betapa mengenaskannya bagaimana Naruto meninggal saat itu. "Aku sangat mencintainya, tetapi kenapa Aniki tega melakukan itu…"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku—"

"Sekarang keluar dari apartemenku, Aniki," ucap Sasuke tegas. "Dan aku ingin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita."

**.**

Pukul sembilan malam. Seminggu telah berlalu setelah pertemuannya dengan Itachi.

Di temaram lampu yang menyala redup, tampak Sasuke tengah menonton ulang hasil animasinya. Tetap begitu, selalu begitu. Tak merasa jenuh.

Saat sedang menikmati animasi buatannya, tiba-tiba di layar televisi tersebut hinggap seekor lalat. Sasuke sangat tidak suka kesenangannya diinterupsi. Dengan kesal, dia meraih koran yang tergeletak pasrah di meja dan menggulungnya sehingga membentuknya seperti silinder, lalu memukulkannya ke layar televisi tersebut. Rasanya saat ini Sasuke ingin tertawa lepas, saat ini pasti lalat itu telah mati.

Alih-alih merasa senang, Sasuke malah terkejut. Lalat tersebut memang tidak ada, namun masuk ke dalam layar televisi, terbang di dalam animasi langit biru cerah buatannya bersama duplikat sosok dirinya. Kali ini dia merasa terkejut sepenuhnya. Ini pasti halusinasi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh permukaan layar kaca televisi. Dan yang lebih membuatnya yakin kalau saat ini Sasuke tidak berhalusinasi adalah tangannya bisa masuk hampir setengahnya ke layar televisi tersebut.

Usai rasa ketidak percayaannya, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dari layar televisi. Keringat dingin turun perlahan menyusuri pelipisnya, nafasnya memburu, tangannya bergetar, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum obsesif.

"Ti—tidak mungkin…" Sasuke memandang lalat dan duplikat dirinya yang kini terbang seirama. "A-aku bisa bertemu Naruto!"

**.**

Pukul dua belas siang.

Lima belas jam terlewati tanpa tidur dan beristirahat walaupun hanya sejenak sejak Sasuke menggambar ulang animasinya. Tampak kantung matanya yang menghitam, dan bibirnya yang pucat, tapi Sasuke tetap melanjutkan karya animasinya. Yang berbeda dari animasi barunya adalah dia menghilangkan sosok dirinya dan menambahkan sosok Naruto ke dalamnya. Kini Sasuke tinggal memberi latar belakang warna biru langit dan karya animasinya akan selesai.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Naruto."

Ketika hendak mengambil cat warna biru langit, Sasuke baru sadar kalau persediaan warna itu hampir habis. Ia mengumpat pelan. Lalu dengan langkah tidak sabar, Sasuke beranjak dan mengambil kotak tempat ia menyimpan cat warnanya dan membongkarnya. Setelah berhasil menemukan warna yang dicarinya, Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat sebelumnya dan menyelesaikan karya animasinya.

**.**

Kali ini tidak hanya tangannya, tetapi tubuhnyalah yang bergetar. Ia memandang ekspresif ke layar televisi yang menayangkan karya animasinya yang telah selesai bersama sosok Naruto yang kini terbang meliuk-liuk di dalamnya. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar menantikan hal ini.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam televisi diawali dengan tangannya yang masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah sekian detik, tubuhnya telah utuh masuk ke televisi dan mendadak tubuhnya menyusut kecil seukuran sosok duplikat Naruto di karya animasinya.

Ketika hendak menyusul Naruto, mendadak tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Ia merasa tubuhnya seolah tersedot. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari kalau dirinya tenggelam.

Ia berusaha keras untuk berenang, berupaya untuk tidak tenggelam, dan sekeras mungkin Sasuke berusaha untuk berteriak, tetapi suaranya seolah teredam entah oleh apa. Dan akhirnya ia tak bisa bertahan dan tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Dari luar televisi, tampak seekor lalat yang tengah hinggap di kotak tempat Sasuke menyimpan cat warnanya. Kemudian lalat itu mendengung terbang, seolah mengacuhkan Sasuke yang tenggelam.

Kesalahan terbesar Sasuke, ia lupa mengecek kalau warana biru yang digunakannya untuk membuat latar belakang karya animasinya adalah warna biru laut, bukan warna biru langit.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) \(^.^)/(/^.^)/

**A/N: **Jika ada yang sadar pernah menemukan penggambaran tentang biru langit dan biru laut, ini memang saya ambil dari sebuah extra story di komik yang dulu pernah saya sewa, tetapi lupa siapa pengarangnya :P Semoga kau puas dengan fic request yang khusus aku persembahkan untukmu, Ana-Ryhan, dan aku menanti RnR darimu^^

**RnR, please?**


End file.
